Hermione- Untitled
by Another Muggle
Summary: A post Hogwarts story....


The Characters in this story belong to JKR!!!

Hermione Untitled 

The mustard yellow taxis whirled past the bustling crowds, all of which seemed not to notice the building tucked neatly along 49th street and 5 avenue, in New York. Therefore it was no surprise that the young woman who left its doors was swallowed into the mass of people without much attention. She walked quickly and confidently, her shoulder length brown hair billowing out to her side in the chilly November air. Her soft gray eyes shielded behind her small glasses.

Hermione made her way into her apartment building and up to the door of her flat. Once inside she flopped into a chair and pulled out her wand. After muttering a spell the water for tea began to boil and soon a cuppa floated across the room. She sipped the Earl Gray and thought back to the trying day that was now winding to a close. As the British Ambassador to the United States Ministry of Magic, life was never dull. 

It had been a hectic day, full of the usual mishaps. The Witchcraft and Wizardry school in Vermont was upset because Hogwarts refused to allow any of their students to go to England for a term. Then there was a family on holiday whose portkey back to their home in Dover had not worked at the appointed time.

Hermione relised she had forgotten to check her owl post and so, grudgingly, went into the owl room. Her own owl Aristotle was still out, but on the table was the newest edition of her favorite owl order catalogue, Weasely Wizard Wheezes. Fred and George Weasely, who had been a year ahead of her at her old alma mater, Hogwarts, formed the company. The twins were sons of Minister of Magic, Authur Weasley. One of her best friends Ron, was now Vice President of the company. Her other best friend Harry Potter, had gone on to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts.

Ahh, well that's enough reminiscing for now she thought while walking into her bedroom. Glancing at the time relised that she would have to be going to make it to the theatre on time. It was there that she was meeting her date, Stuart Malus. He was head of the Dept. of International Magical Cooperation at the US MoM. Hermione looked about skeptically for something to wear. As she would be among Muggles, or non-magic people, she decided to wear a plain tweed suit. 

She had been dating Stuart for three months now, and while they got along splendidly she still had to admit to herself that she had never quite gotten over Harry.

If only that had worked out, she knew that her life would be brimming; yet afterwards it always seemed that she could never quite fill her glass full again. Harry had been in love to, at least she had, over time convinced herself of that, but he had wanted to protect her from the problems that came with his enormous notoriety…

The wind was howling outside of the window and she had stayed up extra late to complete an assignment for transfiguration. The fire was dying down and Harry had come down in his pyjamas.

"What are you doing up so late?" she asked him, with her head bent over the parchment.

"Just going to the loo, that's all." He said.

"Oh Harry honestly! I know when you're sneaking off, just tell me!"

"But-"

"OK fine but don't go getting into trouble this time; you always do." Hermione scolded.

"Really, Herm I CAN take care of myself you know!" Harry said hotly.

"Yeah, but I worry about you, I don't want anything to happen, I care about you."

Their eyes met and the feelings that they shielded were bare in front of the other. Harry flushed and Hermione quickly looked away.

"Oh, Hermione I can't." His green eyes were pleading, "Please understand, I can't do that to you, It's hard enough for me- oh Hermione Please!" With that he stomped out of the room.

__

Tick Tock, Tick Tock…The clock pulled Hermione back into the present and without another thought she quickly apparated onto Times Square. Even though she was muggle born she had always made it a point to know all about muggles from a wizarding perspective. She saw Stuart waiting for her outside of the theatre and she hurried over. The crowds in Times Square are always in such a hurry, she thought. After being escorted to their seats at the front of the stalls, she relaxed to see the show, above in one of the boxes was a small girl leaning over the edge and waving to the throng of people below. Just then the House lights dimmed and the performance began.

"It's fascinating to see just how clever muggles can be." Stuart observed with a sip of coffee. They were at Starbucks looking out the windows at the glowing lights and buzzing cars.

"Hmm" Hermione consented without really listening.

After finishing her cup she told him that she really had to be going and then apparated back to her apartment.

Hermione stepped out of the hot shower and wrapped a terry cloth robe around her moist skin. She pulled her hair up into a knot and fumbled for her glasses. The steamy bathroom came into sudden focus. Hermione suddenly with her newfound clarity of eyesight became aware of a screeching noise coming from the fire escape. She hurried through the bedroom and the parlor to the kitchen and then into her owl post room. 

"Hold on I'm coming." She muttered.

The owl, which she noticed to be an American Ministry one, gave her a roll of parchment and then flew quickly away.

"What the-" Hermione read the note quickly

Ms. Granger:

It has come to our attention that tonight a certain wizard, a Remus Lupin to be precise, was in Greenwich Village when he happened to turn into a werewolf and bit a muggle. It is the conclusion of the American Ministry that as he is aBritish wizarding citizen, he is your responsibility. You can come and collect your friend at the Ministry Immediately

Stuart Malus

"-Remus you arse!" She couldn't believe it. Hadn't he known to take his wolfsbane potion, and on the topic what was he doing in Greenwich Village? She only hoped that she could undo whatever damage had been done. It was with a heavy heart that after scribbling a quick explanatory note to Harry she pulled on some maroon robes and, grabbing her wand apparated quickly to the Ministry.

Hermione materialised in her office and found a young wizard sitting outside of the filing room. He looked annoyed and half asleep. She guessed that he had been until someone had woken him.

"Hullo." She said uneasily, wondering what would happen next.

"Yes, well it is about time! I wasn't supposed to handle this thing but no one else was in. I'm to release the culprit to you and inform you that he is to report to the British authorities tomorrow afternoon." He was very rude as if he was talking to an illiterate muggle.

"Err, yes well thank you very much I'll take it from here…" And with a poof he was gone.

The door opened then and Remus came out his very skin was looking threadbare. Hermione exploded "Why didn't you take your Wolfsbane potion, you prat. They could have my job for this you know!" Then she broke out in tears.

"Oh Hermione, I didn't relise that all of this would result, I never meant- it was an emergency."

"An emergency?" Hermione echoed." Well let's get to my flat." They apparated and then she questioned "Remus what's going on." Remus and Harry's godfather Sirius Black had become Aurors so if something was wrong it could easily be a serious situation.

"It was Sirius, he owled me from New York, said it was something urgent, but I couldn't find him. I forgot all about the potion in my rush and before I knew what had happened-"

"Sirius is missing in New York?"

"I think so."

"Ok, listen lets get some sleep, we both need it. I'll go to an early mass in the morning and then we'll head back to London. If Sirius still hasn't contacted you by then I will notify the authorities." Hermione looked strained and after saying goodnight went quickly to bed.

The sun was beating down on the lawn in front of the ancient castle. Ron, Fred, George, Harry, and some of the other Gryffindor boys had gone to play Quidditch. Hermione and Ginny were playing a game of exploding cards under the shade of the Whomping Willow, which had been disenchanted, as it had served its purpose after the passageway had caved in.

"Your turn." Ginny said after a card popped in midair.

"Ok. Hmmm I can't figure out whether I should give up my fire card or my itching powder one." 

Ok, ok Herm you win." Ginny giggled. The game, which was invented by Fred and George, was quite a lot of fun.

"Hey what going on?" Harry called, red in the face, as he brought his broom in from the stadium.

"Well there isn't much to do since exams are over and the Banquet isn't until tonight," Hermione informed him.

"And I'm the only one who will sad to leave Hogwarts. This is our last year."

"Oh, Harry it has been fun but we will see each other. I'm going to be at Merlin at Oxford and you're staying with the Weaselys, momentarily of course." Ron was coming up the hill now and Ginny quietly left the conversation to go see if he needed help packing.

"I know but that just will be well different." Harry stamered. Hermione looked into his eyes trying to discern his thoughts. The wind embraced them and the softly flowing leaves enclosed them. It was then that their lips joined in a meaningful kiss. 

"Hermione, will you-marry me?"

"Harry!" Hermione wasn't sure how to take the startling proposal. " I love you Harry, I do but I well I- we're only seventeen." She was begging him to understand.

His face instantly became as stoic and cold as stone. "I, I well I understand perfectly that if that's how you feel-" She could see tears at the edge of his eyes. "I wish you the best Hermione I really do," and with that he left

Hermione woke up from the dream and dressed quickly. She didn't want to consider the past because it couldn't be changed. Maybe it was better that way. After dressing she got a muffin from the kitchen and left for church. 

The wind was whipping at her face as she left St. Patrick's at around 9:30. She decided not to apparate and began to walk briskly homeward. She had grown to love New York all the time yet nothing was as captivating as the start of the Christmas season. The windows of the dept. stores danced with colour as small children laughed before them. Hermione almost felt lifted but still the clouds of worry seemed to weigh her down. Remus, had bitten a muggle and even though the muggle was fine he could still go to Azkaban for it. Sirius had been in New York for some reason and now he was missing. Things weren't looking good. Just then Hermione glanced up to see that she was passing her building.

Remus was having tea and English Muffins when she got back." You know we don't have these in England but they're pretty good." 

"Now's not the time for jokes" she said throwing on Jade robes and pulling her hair up into a bun." We've got to get going."

"Ok, I'm finished now."

The two of them got up and apparated at the same time. It was a long distance and took quite a lot of magic to achieve. Together however it was at the most strenuous on the both of them. 

The sun was high in the crisp blue sky over Diagon Alley as the nervous Remus and strained Hermione made their way up the marble steps of the ministry. In the lobby Hermione immediately spotted Harry who had come from Hogwarts to see them. 

Steam billowed thickly over the golden columns of the bustling train station. The students were all unwilling to leave especially the ones that wouldn't return to Hogwarts next year.

"Now don't forget, owl me everyday!"

"I'll come and see you on the Christmas holiday and then we can catch up…."

"Oh-(sniff) I'll miss you."

Hermione and Ron and Harry were standing there quietly not knowing what to say. The uncomfortable feelings were mostly between Harry and Hermione as the two had, in the past, had more than just the usual camaraderie between them.

"Well errr-Bye." Ron ventured.

"Bye." Hermione choked.

But she said nothing to Harry and he said nothing to her. After a final hug she turned and left. It was the last time she had seen Harry.

How could he feel now she thought, looking at the man, her best friend had become? They had of course owled each other over the years but had never actually seen each other since the Hogwarts express 11 years ago. Harry's features, Hermione noticed with mild surprise, were greatly softened. His jet-black hair was swimming in flecks of gray and his once jade eyes, no longer behind glasses, were much more of a moss. The two met in a hug and then a little kiss on the cheek.

"It's great to see you Hermione. After all this time it's really…. Great. How've you been? Wait there's no time now, Remus is due in front of the Committee for the regulation of magical creatures in ten minutes." The attention then turned to Remus who was looking nervous. "This way." Harry said.

Hermione and Remus followed Harry up the marble stairs watching his gray woolen Robes billow out behind him.

"Hermione, Harry?" A familiar voice called out. It was Arthur Weasley, father of their best friend Ron, and the Minister of magic. "Lupin? How are things, wait- is something wrong?"

Hermione hastily explained things…"and now I'm not sure what to do?"

" This is Serious. Well we'll find out what's going on so don't worry Hermione, I won't fire you, promise."

The courtroom was bare except for the Judge and the four of them. Harry was quite nervous and though he was worried about Lupin he couldn't help but to watch Hermione closely. The Judge tiredly read the charges in a way that suggested he was only half-paying attention. Lupin then got up and to Harry, Hermione and Arthur Weasely's horror plead guilty to the charges.

"Well then I sentence you to 5 months in Azkaban, that's all." Suddenly a chill filled the room and two Dementors came in to whisk Remus Lupin away.

Harry and Hermione had left, as there was nothing they could do and were having tea in the Leaky Cauldron.

"There's only on thing I don't understand." Said Harry after a bite of Crumpet." That is how Remus could have turned into a werewolf and there wasn't a full moon."

"What? That would be impossible!" Hermione interjected.

"Well I would think so to but I checked and apparently the moon wasn't full that night. It would have looked that way to the average eye though." Harry explained.

"Oh Harry you might have something there! I would really love to say and talk but I've got to get back to New York and talk with the ministry officials."

"Ok Bye, and Hermione I've really enjoyed seeing you again."

"Me too" she said meaningfully and gathering her strength apparted home.

After a quick change into her dark Amber Ministry robes Hermione looked about her flat for something, anything that would help her in finding Sirius and figuring out why Remus would have been a werewolf a night there was not full moon. She would have to go to the US MoM and she assumed that the best person to see would be Stuart. Of course he wouldn't go in on Sunday so she would have to visit him at his home in Greenwich Village. It was impossible to apparate there so she pulled out a bag of floo powder and threw it into the fire. 

"Stuart's" She said and stepped into the scorching flames. They pulled at her in purple and green waves before she stumbled out of the fireplace. 

The room was dusty and dark. 'Maybe he's not home' she thought.

"Arch!"

Hermione spun around, someone else was in the room. She rushed across the stone floor and around the 50's style couch. There on the floor wrapped in ropes and gagged at the mouth was Sirius Black. She pulled out her wand and muttered a spell to untie him. 

"Thanks, (gasp)-"

"What the –"

"Well hullo Hermione, you're just in time." It was Stuart. He was wearing burgundy robes and a demonic look on his face." Finally found your friend eh?"

"Where's Lupin? I tried to warn him." Sirius interrupted.

"In Azkaban-"

"Azkaban? I could only have hoped that things would go so well. After all I thought surely someone would relise that there wasn't even a full moon last night."

"You knew?"

"Knew? Of course I knew. I'm the one that did it. After he was under the imperious curse it was easy to make transfigure into a wolf."

"But why?" Hermione questioned.

"He was to close to finding Sirius and Sirius was onto my scheme. He must have seen it when I was in London last. Sirius came to investigate and I found him first. He knew I was trying to take over the American Ministry and he would have reported me. Really Hermione didn't you figure it out. I sent the owl saying that Lupin had been caught but I wasn't even at the Ministry last night."

"You're trying to take over the ministry? Is that why you were dating me to gain power?"

"No, actually I really liked you. We could have been happy together, so it's a pity that you got involved." He drew his wand. "I will have to kill you now."

Hermione was frozen in shock and fear. She was going to die. Wait she thought no I'm not.

"Experillamus!" She shouted but Stuart dodged. 

"Avada-"

A rumbling sound echoed from the fireplace and Harry stumbled out. He instantly saw the situation. "Experillamus," he shouted and Stuart's wand flew from his hand. Harry quickly conjured up ropes that intertwined around Stuart.

"Hermione are you ok?"

"Oh yes thank goodness, you came just in time…"

It was December and Remus had been released from Azkaban while Stuart had been put in it. The snow was falling readily from the leaden sky. Below kids on the streets were dancing and holding out their tongues for the first magical bite. Across the street two lovers skated hand in hand on the Rockerfeller Centre rink below millions of lights from the tree above. Harry looked at Hermione and she at him. A small snowflake landed on Harry's nose and Hermione hugged him in an embrace that was to last forever.


End file.
